company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation IDs
1987-1989 Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1987).png Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1987) (Variant).jpg File:Opening to Three Men and a Baby 1988 VHS ID: On a black background appears the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in white. The letters appear to be set in either Helvetica or Arial. Variant: On Can't Buy Me Love and Hello Again, the letters are in a different font and italicized. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks very plain and looks like it was done in just 2 minutes. Then again, this was Disney's very first FP ID, and they certainly got better over time. It's possible this was just a placeholder for the next logo. Also, the appearance of the logo is awkwardly delayed on Good Morning, Vietnam to make room for the announcer variant on it, when if the regular version was extended just a little bit without the awkward delay, it would've been just fine. Music/Sounds: Often had no music, just the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video." The announcer is Grant Goodeve (later credited as the voice of Wolf O'Donnell in the GameCube game Star Fox: Assault and the voice of Engineer in the PC game Team Fortress 2). Music Variants: Good Morning, Vietnam had the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation, Good Morning, Vietnam." *On Three Men and a Baby, the announcer says "And now, our feature presentation." *On Tough Guys, a rock-and-roll tune plays, and the announcer says "And now, from Touchstone Home Video, our feature presentation, Tough Guys." *On Can't Buy Me Love, the song "Then He Kissed Me" by The Crystals, notably featured at the beginning of the Touchstone film Adventures in Babysitting, is heard. *Outrageous Fortune has the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video, Outrageous Fortune." Availability: Rare; only seen on some Touchstone Home Video tapes from 1987 to 1988, such as Good Morning, Vietnam, Three Men and a Baby, Tin Men, Can't Buy Me Love, and Tough Guys. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. 1989-1992 Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1989).jpg Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1989) (Variant).jpg File:(Sorta) Rare Disney 1991 Gold Feature Presentation Logo ID: On a gray background, we see the gold letters "FEATURE" and "PRESENTATION" in a western-style font, connecting at a fast speed & at the same time, zoom in, & zoom up. The words "shine". Variant: Some VHS tapes use a black background with the letters still in gold, but with more orange in it. FX/SFX: The connecting, zooming up, and zooming in. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray from the Bruton Music library, with an announcer (Grant Goodeve, the same announcer as the previous bumper) saying "And now for our feature presentation." Unlike later logos, the version of the fanfare in this logo fades out earlier than normal. Availability: Very rare. It was first seen on the first print of Cocktail. It is also seen on many films released afterwards. Can be also seen on the 1991 prints of Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, and The Brave Little Toaster. Also seen on the original prints of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and What About Bob?. This was preserved on numerous Touchstone prints well into the late '90s even with the latest FBI warning screen plastering an earlier one, as seen on a VHS of Pretty Woman. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden zooming of the words and the announcer might catch some off guard, and the font of the text may spook some, but it's pretty tame. 1991-1999 Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Feature_Presentation_ID_(1991).jpg Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Feature_Presentation_ID_(1991)_(Variant).jpg File:Walt Disney Studios Feature Presentation ID Handwriting (1991-1999) File:Feature Presentation (Thanks for joining us) File:Feature Presentation (Navy Blue) ID: On a lilac blue gradient background, we see a dot writing "Feature Presentation" in a handwriting script font (called Laser LET). Trivia: This was based on other Disney IDs from the time. Variants: *The 1992 VHS release of The Rescuers uses a black-navy blue gradient background instead of the standard lilac blue gradient background, and the text is also white. *In October 1996, a variant tailored for Disney tapes that had the Walt Disney Company intro prior to the film was introduced on Toy Story with the announcer, Beau Weaver this time around, saying "Thanks for joining us for this special preview. And now, our feature presentation!" FX/SFX: The handwriting (hence the name). Music/Sounds: The same eight notes from "Great Ovation" with an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation." The announcer is Mark Elliot. Availability: Common. It was first seen on the 3rd reissue of The Rescuers Down Under from 1991. It could also be seen on all Disney Classics tapes starting in 1992 such as 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The Rescuers, and Pinocchio, as well as Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection releases from the era such as The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty and others. It was last used for Belle's Tales of Friendship and Hercules: Zero to Hero, as both specials were released on the same day. Strangely, this logo can also be seen on most 1999 VHS releases, such as 101 Dalmatians (WDMC tape) and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, which is rather odd considering that the other IDs used on those VHS tapes were based off the 1994 FP bumper. It was also used on some live-action and non-Disney animated canon films released by Disney, such as Toy Story, 101 Dalmatians (live-action version), The Santa Claus, Gordy, and A Goofy Movie. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Regular variant: Medium to high. Some people might not like the font the words are written with, and the text being animated (in stark comparison to the previous bumpers of the era that used still text) may startle more than a few people. Others may dislike the sudden fanfare as well as the announcer's voice. *"Thanks for joining us" variant: None to low since the fanfare's volume sounds are lowered, and a more friendly voice is used. *Navy Blue variant: Medium to nightmare because of the darker background, as well as the sudden fanfare, announcer, and animation/font of the text. The scare factor may be raised due to the logo being followed by the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo. The variant overall seems more ominous than the other variants. *None to minimal for those who are used to seeing both the original variant and the Navy Blue variant. Nevertheless, the regular variant is a widely popular ID. 1992-1994 ID: On a black background we see the tall, blue words "FEATURE" and "PRESENTATION" connecting & zooming in at the same time. Variants: *On the 1992 release of So Dear to My Heart, the same voiceover from the 1989 FP with Grant Goodeve was heard. *On the original 1992 VHS of Father of the Bride, there is a different voiceover (possibly Grant Goodeve?). *Some post-1994 tapes, like the 1998 printings of The Brave Little Toaster and its sequel, The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, the 1998 WDMC VHS of The Black Cauldron, and some other videos use a "Feature Program" version of this logo that is in a non-narrowed version of this font, and Jim Cummings says "And now, our Feature Program", with the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video fanfare. The words are still zooming in, but are already connected. *The first UK FP logo (See International logos below) is a variant with the same audio as the above listed variant, just with no announcer. Later versions of this use a different fanfare. FX/SFX: The words connecting & zooming in. Music/Sounds: Again, the first eight notes of "Great Ovation", but this time with Jim Cummings saying "And now, for our feature presentation". Later tapes feature him saying "And now, our feature presentation". Availability: Can be seen on 1992-1994 tapes such as The Brave Little Toaster, Old Yeller and The Nightmare Before Christmas, among others. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Some may be startled by the the text's animation and spooky style of font as well as the dark background, but it's otherwise harmless. The next ID however is an entirely different story... 1994-1999 Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Presentation_Logo_1994.jpg File:Walt Disney Studios Feature Presentation ID Flash of Doom (1994 1995-1999, 2003 2004) ID: On a white background, which quickly changes to black, the shiny blue text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in the font ITC Tiepolo SC, zooms out. When it reaches the middle of the screen, a white flash occurs. The background changes to blue and the text becomes white. Trivia: This was based on the Disney IDs from the time. Variants: *On some tapes, the text fades in on the background after the "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE" text (the Special Preview ID of the time) fades out, and the voice over is in a deeper tone. The music is also extended--after the quiet note, we hear a brief synth theme. *Earlier releases had the text already white when it zooms out. FX/SFX: The zoom in, and the white flash. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound followed by an orchestral hit and a quiet note followed by an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation". The announcer is Brian Cummings. Availability: First seen on Hollywood's Holy Matrimony in fall 1994, it can be seen on VHS releases afterwards until 1999 from Disney's (then-owned/then-active) film divisions and subsidiaries: Hollywood, Touchstone, Miramax, and Dimension. It can also be seen on many 1995-1999 Disney prints from the era, although all Masterpiece Collection prints and most Disney prints from 1999 feature the third ID instead. Although the logo was officially last used on Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Dimension continued use of this logo well into the early-mid 2000s. Strangely, this also appears on The Great Mouse Detective and the Masterpiece Collection release of Lady and the Tramp, which is rather odd considering that they use previews that were usually accompanied by the 1991 FP ID. Scare Factor: High to nightmare, because the very sudden flash combined with the somewhat scary music can catch you off-guard, especially since it comes after a trailer with no warning at all whatsoever. The text and the announcer don't look nor sound too friendly, either. However, it's less scary for those used to it. 1998 (A) ID: We start with the camera zooming out of a extremely close, tilted shot of the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION", done in gold. As the camera pans out to a confortable distance/angle, the letters are revealed to be sitting at the center of a dark-blue stadium on a gradient black to indigo background, with several spotlights standing still in the background. The logo is shown on a live-action television, viewed from a fishbowl underwater. As a result, the logo look slightly distorted by the ripples in the water, and as the camera pans into the television set the logo is being shown on, the aforementioned fish are initially seen at the left and right of the screen, and a castle that is in the fishbowl is covers up part of the lower-left screen. Trivia: The logo can be considered a prototype variant of the 2001 FP logo, as this was technically the first Disney FP made in CGI. FX/SFX: The logo itself is made entirely with computer animation, but the logo is shown in a live-action setting-specifically on a live-action television, from within a live-action fishbowl underwater. Cheesy Factor: No qualms with the actual logo (it's actually animated pretty well), but the CGI used on Gil and Phil is rather dated nowadays, and as a result they look kind of creepy. Music/Sounds: The actual logo is silent, but we hear Gil and Phil conversing with Jodi and themselves about the upcoming film they are about to watch: Gil: "Yeah, the shrimp!" (This is in response to Jodi listing off Flounder as one of the characters from the film they -and by extension, the audience- are about to watch.) Phil: "Well, grab a seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on the 1998 VHS re-release of The Little Mermaid. Scare Factor: None whatsoever for the logo itself, although some may be creeped out by the dated appearance of Gil and Phil. 1998 (B) ID: There is a white flash that becomes a yellow square, which moves to the upper right of the screen to reveal a blue background with a test pattern. Then the words "feature presentation" in white zoom in while a purple filmstrip appears and wipes the background away. The background becomes black and "feature" moves from right to left above "presentation". FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound when the flash appears, followed by Brian Cummings saying "And now, Disney proudly presents: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride!". Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on VHS tapes of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It's tamer than the 6th ID, but will catch some off-guard because of the background and the "Feature Presentation" text as well as the whooshing sound. If people were expecting the 5th logo but got this, then the scare factor may be raised. 1999-2006 Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Presentation_Logo_1999.jpg Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1999) (Variant).jpg File:After the Feature and Feature Presentation logo File:Disney Feature Presentation (1999-2006) (Beau Weaver rare variant) ID: On a gold background, we see the text "Feature Presentation" zooming to the left. Then, "Feature" zooms to the left and the "PRESENTATION" zooms to the right, changing the background to a blue background with a blurry filmreel on it, and they connect together in the middle. Gold arrows and multicolored rectangles move around the logo in different ways. Variants: *On some tapes, such as Toy Story 2 and the 1999 VHS of Annie, the announcer says the text a little slower in a deeper voice. *On some tapes from 1999 like Inspector Gadget, Pinocchio, and Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, the logo's voiceover is used on bumpers based off their respective films. *One variant has Beau Weaver saying the text. This was seen only on the 2000 VHS of Tarzan and the Gold Classic Collection VHS of Toy Story (presumably because these two tapes use the Walt Disney Company intro.). FX/SFX: The objects moving. Great animation and a nice artistic look which looks almost ahead of its time. Music/Sounds: A flat, somber 4-note synth theme culminating in a distant rumble. Brian Cummings says "And now, our feature presentation". Availability: Seen on most Disney releases from the era, as well as some other releases from the era from Hollywood Pictures, Buena Vista, Touchstone, Miramax and Dimension. The first tapes to use this logo were the 1999 VHS releases of A Knight in Camelot, Tower of Terror, Gold Rush, and Safety Patrol, and was reportedly last seen on the 2006 VHS of Bambi II. Don't expect to find this logo on post-2006 VHS releases, however, because most post-2006 releases either start off with just a logo and then the start of the movie, or stick an FBI warning between the logo and the start of the movie. Scare Factor: None to low. The music may startle some, but it is a good logo to be exact, and is also tamer than the 1991 and 1994 IDs. 1997 (Schoolhouse Rock 25th Anniversary Collection) Bumper: On a white background, we see the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a cartoonish font with a red shadow behind it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Only a young male announcer saying "And now, our Feature Presentation!" Availability: Rare, only seen on the Schoolhouse Rock 25th Anniversary Collection tapes. Scare Factor: Low, the announcer can catch off some guard, but it's otherwise harmless. 2002-2004 Logo: On a blue background, the red words "Feature Presentation", written in a childish font, flying in. As the logo finishes, the square cuts to the black background. FX/SFX: Handprints, the words flying in, and box cutting the screen. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature presentation!" Availability: Seen on some preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment, such as The Book Of Pooh: A Valentine For Eeyore, the 2002 VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day, Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo, Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase and Very Merry Christmas: Sing Along Songs. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute logo. November 7, 2001-October 4, 2005 ID: We see a CGI version of the WDP castle on a cloud, with fireworks exploding on a dusk background. We zoom in and through the entrance at the same time as some stars. A large firework goes off in the center of the screen, while circles of what are supposed to like filmstrips spin around, with a still image of a Disney/Pixar film on each frame. A circle of stars spins at the top of it, then the filmstrips and circle of stars go down as the text "FEATURE PRESENTATION", in gold (and in a similar font to the 2nd logo), comes up from the bottom of the screen. After the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text moves up to the center of the screen, several fireworks fly up and explode behind the text. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo, which is entirely made up of CGI. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare with a change in pitch at the very end. Availability: Rare. This was used completely in tandem with the previous logo. Seen on Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the Platinum Edition VHS of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and 2001 prints of the Gold Classic Collection VHS of Mary Poppins, among others. The last tape to use this logo was the 2005 VHS of Cinderella: Special Edition. Scare Factor: None to low. If you were expecting the 7th logo but got this, the fanfare and the fast pace may startle you, but it's harmless really. International Bumpers Australia 1993-2001 Note: Skip to 6:32 in the video to see the logo. ID: On a black to dark blue gradient background, the words "Feature Presentation" in a white to light blue gradient color separately zoom in from the top and bottom of the screen respectively, and meet in the middle. After a second, the logo shines. FX/SFX: The words flying, the shining, & connecting. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1993-2001 Disney videos from Australia, such as Toy Story. Australian Disney VHS tapes from 2001-2006 use the American 1999 Filmreel FP bumper. Scare Factor: Minimal. The dark background and the style of font may get to some viewers, but it's pretty tame otherwise. 2001-2006 ID: Same as the 1999 Filmreel FP ID. FX/SFX: Same as the 1999 Filmreel FP ID. Music/Sounds: The same music from the 1999 Filmreel FP ID, without the announcer. Availability: Seen on post-2001 Disney VHS tapes from Australia, such as Pokémon 4Ever, Monsters Inc., and The Country Bears. United Kingdom 1992-2004 ID: Same as the domestic ID. FX/SFX: Same as the domestic ID. Music/Sounds: From 1992-1994, the 1991 WDHV music was used. In 1994, it was replaced by a majestic fanfare, sounding like a remix of the 1991-2002 WDHV jingle. Availability: Very common. Seen on Buena Vista videos from United Kingdom, like Chicago, Kill Bill Volume 1, Toy Story 2, George of the Jungle, and many more Buena Vista tapes from the UK. Scare Factor: Same as the domestic ID. 2004-2006 ID: On a black background with bright rays in the middle of the screen, the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom out and two white lines appear above and below it. After a few seconds, a flash appears and brightens the whole screen, before cutting to black. FX/SFX: The words zooming out, the rays, the flash. Music/Sounds: A calm orchestral tune, followed by a whoosh. Availability: Less common but seen on later Disney VHSs from the era, such as Brother Bear and The Haunted Mansion. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. Latin America Late 1980s-1990s Walt Disney Home Video Spanish Feature Presentation ID (1988).png File:Atracción Principal logo ID: On a black background, we see the words "Atracción Principal" (which means "Feature Presentation" in Spanish) in a gradient gray color and with a shadow-effect applied to it. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The "shadow" effect applied to the text doesn't really work on a black background, and the logo overall looks very plain and unprofessional. Music/Sounds: Just the first eight notes of "Great Ovation" without a voiceover. Availability: Can be found on Spanish Disney-associated videocassettes of the period, including Spanish VHS of Disney films like The Aristocats and Toy Story as well as the Canta con Nosotros series. Scare Factor: Medium. The dark background and the sudden fanfare might get to some viewers. The lack of an announcer may also startle viewers who are used to the announcers in the domestic logos. Venezuela Early 1990s-???? Walt Disney Home Video Venezuelan Feature Presentation ID (1991).png Bumper: On a purple background with Mickey Mouse shapes, we see a green Mickey Mouse shape write the words "Preparate a disfrutar de nuestra presentación Disney..." (which means "Get ready to enjoy our Disney presentation..." in Spanish). FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The green Mickey Mouse shape "writing" the words. Music/Sounds: The 1994 variant of the UK variant of the 1992 Black/Blue "Feature Presentation" logo. Availability: Seen on Buena Vista tapes from Venezuela, often distributed by Video Rodven sublabel Venevista Video, such as Winnie Puh: Haciendo Amigos. Scare Factor: Low. The rather loud fanfare could get to some. Poland 1990s-???? Bumper: On a blue background, we see the words "ZAPRASZAMY NA FILM" (which means "Welcome to the film" in Polish) in white and in a bold font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1994 variant of the UK variant of the 1992 Black/Blue "Feature Presentation" ID. Availability: Seen on Chip i Dale: Brygada RR, and possibly a few Polish Disney tapes from the 90s. Scare Factor: Same as the Venezuelan variant. Chile Early 1990s-Early 2000s Bumper: We see a scene from the cartoon Mickey's Birthday Party. Text fades in on the bottom-left corner of the screen. It reads "Y AHORA SU PELICULA" (which means "And now your film" in Spanish). FX/SFX: The animation from Mickey's Birthday Party and the text fading in. Music/Sounds: A dreamy tune which sounds similar to the early 1990s Buena Vista Home Video logo. Availability: Common; seen on Buena Vista tapes from Chile. Scare Factor: None. Canadian-French Mid-1990s-???? Bumper: Same as the Latin American variant, expect the words instead read "Notre programme principal" (which means "Our main program" in French). FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the Latin American variant. Music/Sounds: Same as the Latin American variant. Availability: Can be found on Canadian-French Disney-associated videocassettes of the period, including Les Trois Caballeros. Scare Factor: Same as the Latin American variant. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Disney IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki